doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Born Anew
Born Anew was the 13th episode of the Bluesilver Series 6, and the conclusion of the two-part finale, following Still Alive. It resolved the Time Compression plotline which started in One Moment, and saw the return of Jonathan Weaver, the CEO of Eden Science. Synopsis "If we go down, we'll go down fighting!" - Leonora As Time Compression begins, The Silence unveil their master plan to start the universe again from scratch, with themselves at the throne of all creation. Armed with a potato, the TARDIS and someone who no longer exists, The Doctor and Leonora fight to stop time from compressing. Meanwhile, Amy, Rory and River join forces with the rest of the universe to lead the war against The Silence. Plot The walls of reality are being erased as time compression begins. Cracks in the fabric of the universe cause Esthar Castle to fall apart and The Doctor rushes back into the TARDIS, not noticing that Leonora has disappeared. He enters through the doors into a white void, the absence of time itself. Amy and River are left facing the three Silents in the makeshift TARDIS underneath Esthar Castle. With no guns or any form of weapon at all, the hopelessly dance around the room, dodging the lightning thrown by the Silence. They try to escape, but end up being cornered at the console. Amy recognizes that The Silence attack by drawing electricity from their surrounding. River catches on and, knowing a TARDIS console better than The Doctor, flicks the emergency shut down switch. Amy and River proceed to... physically batter The Silence. The Doctor wanders through the endless white plain of time compression, muttering to himself about how boring life will be traveling only though space. He stumbling on a fragment of reality containing Vectria in the Haderian Belt, and sees Leonora crying in the middle of a flower field. Waves of off-white light spirals into the air, The Doctor only utters "Daryl..." He comforts Leonora, who apologizes to The Doctor. Sobbing that The Doctor "Can't even imagine how much she regrets all she has done", Leonora assures The Doctor that she will reverse the damage. The Doctor speculates it won't be so easy. Time Compression would have erased some of space, it's too messy a process not to, but far too much of space has been destroyed. Someone else has been using the Time Compression to obliterate the universe. Whoever they are, they're parasites; they've clearly been waiting for a long time for Leonora to build the Dimension Compressor so they could use it themselves. He also notices that they would have had to influence Leonora to include technology that would allow for the destruction of time and space. He correctly deduces that The Silence are behind events. Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Leonora - Sarah Alexander *Young Leonora - Evanna Lynch *Darryl Altair - *Kirstie Pond - Amy MacDonald *Jonathan Weaver - Ross Noble *Carolyn Johansen - Georgia van Cuylenburg *M. C. Escher - *The Silence - Marnix Van Den Broeke Story Notes *Continuing the paper metaphor he started in One Moment, The Doctor compares the Silence's plan to burning an extremely large sheet of paper by scrunching it up first. Rumours Errors Continuity *Leonora warns The Doctor that he may have to fight her past self again. This is hinted to reference the events of One Moment Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Bluesilver Stories Category:Time Compression Arc Category:Bluesilver Series 6 Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Silence